In the course of packaging articles, such as bottles or cans, the articles are separated into discrete groups and are placed within a unitary container, such as a carton. Prior to placement of each discrete group of articles into a container, a partition or insert is often placed between the articles to prevent any damage from occurring to the articles or to the graphics on the articles. These partitions are frequently placed between bottles to prevent the bottles from colliding into each other.
The packaging machines comprise at least one partition feeder or inserter for placing the partitions in position between adjacent articles in a discrete group. The partition inserter typically forms a stack of the partitions in a supply hopper having two side walls and a bottom. One end of the supply hopper is open to permit an operator to add partitions to the stack as the partitions are being removed from the other end of the supply hopper. A set of tabs are located at the other end of the supply hopper to contact the end partition and to releasably hold the partitions within the supply hopper.
The packaging machines also typically have some type of selecting apparatus for removing the partitions from the tabs and for placing each partition in a discrete group of articles. The selecting apparatus usually has a set of vacuum cups that move over and contact an end partition and then move away from the partition inserter in order to remove the end partition against contact with the tabs. The removed partition is then dropped down in a timed relationship to the flow of articles so that the partition is placed in a proper position between the articles in a discrete group.
The packaging machines must have the partition inserter and selecting apparatus precisely located relative to the flow of articles in order for the partitions to be accurately and reliably placed within each discrete group. To assist in the placement of the partitions, wedges or other type of separators are commonly placed in the article flow to move adjacent articles apart for the partitions. The partition inserter and selecting apparatus are positioned along the article flow relative to the wedges so that the partitions are inserted into the discrete groups when the articles are separated from each other. The partition inserter and selecting apparatus must also be at a certain distance above the articles, with this distance being determined based upon the height of the articles, the speed at which articles are moved downstream, and the speed at which the partitions leave the selecting apparatus. The partition inserter and selecting apparatus are fixed in their locations to ensure the consistent and reliable placement of the partitions.
While the fixed locations of the partition inserter and selecting apparatus ensure consistent and reliable operation, the fixed locations prevent the packaging machine from being able to package articles of different sizes into various product configurations. The packaging machines are unable to package articles of different widths or configurations since this would affect the placement of the wedges. The packaging machines are unable to package articles of different heights since this would change the placement of the selecting apparatus above the articles. It was therefore a problem in the industry to consistently and reliably deliver partitions while permitting the packaging machine to package articles of different sizes and of different configurations.
It was also difficult to repair or to perform maintenance on the existing partition inserters and selecting apparatuses. In order for a technician to access the partition inserter or selecting apparatus, the technician would have to climb on top of the conveyor that directs the articles in the downstream direction. The conveyor, however, would have various components, such as flight bars for forming groups of articles, mounted to its surface which would make it difficult for the technician to stand or kneel on the conveyor.
In addition to the difficulty in reaching the partition inserter or selecting apparatus, it was also difficult for a technician to access certain areas on the partition inserter or the selecting apparatus. To maximize the speed of the selecting apparatus, the selecting apparatus has its vacuum cups positioned close to the end of the stack to minimize the distance that the vacuum cups must travel. The selecting apparatus, as well as the partition inserter, are also mounted close to the top of the articles to reduce the distance that the partitions have to travel before being placed between the articles. In view of the close placement of the selecting apparatus to both the partition inserter and to the tops of the articles, many areas of the partition feeder and selecting apparatus are difficult to access for necessary repairs or maintenance. Furthermore, the portions below the selecting apparatus and partition feeder, such as a carton assembly, are difficult to reach when a jam or other difficulty occurs. As a result, the down time required to perform the repairs or maintenance is relatively long reducing the overall efficiency of the packaging machine.